The Saga of Delilah Jones
by evelyn4eva
Summary: This is the story of Delilah Jones, a ravenclaw.
1. The Emu Farm?

"DIAMONDS: I was born a unicorn I missed the ark but I could've sworn you'd wait for me GINGER: I was born a unicorn I could of sworn you believed in me. Then how come all the other Unicorns are dead? DIAMONDS: Put your crystal's under my pillow GINGER: Send your epistle to my bedfellows DIAMONDS: If I stop believing in you GINGER: If you stop believing in me DIAMONDS: If I stop believing in you GINGER: If you stop believing in me We're the Unicorns, We're more than horses, We're the unicorns, And we're people too!" -I Was Born A Unicorn by The Unicorns 

Night-

Eighteen swearing, Scottish men with pick-axes chip at the ground of an emu farm. They occasionally awaken an emu, as can be heard by the persistent squawking.

I wish I wasn't a non-magical muggle they all think, deep, deep, deep, deep in their souls, while they dig.

Except for one of the Scottish Scribes who went by the name of Federico Diggory, but who had once gone by the name of Cederic or Cider, as his friends called him!

Federico, who was simply disguised as a muggle, wasn't swearing.

His heart was so broken that his tongue could not find enough strength to utter colorful, racy, bawdy, blue, broad, erotic, immodest, indecent, indelicate, lewd, lurid, naughty, off color, purple, risqué, shady, smutty, spicy, suggestive, or wicked words.

Words, words, words thought he. If only I hadn't cut my own tongue off for reasons that are too bawdy, blue, broad, erotic, immodest, indecent, indelicate, lewd, lurid, naughty, off color, purple, risqué, shady, smutty, spicy, suggestive, and wicked to mention.

Oh! Damn my eyes! Oh! Thought he.

Cederic had felt empty, like a sleeping lion, in the months since Voldemort had tried to kill him. The encounter had left with many mental scars, but only one physical mark. On Cederic's left cheek there was a lightning shaped scar. Unfortunately, he was too embarrassed to go around showing his cheek, so he was un-famous. In the past year since the encounter, he had sworn revenge on the boy who had done this to him! That boy with those eyes! Thought he. Harry Potter.

Suddenly he heard Al "Mickey-D" MacKay tap him on the shoulder.

"Did you hear, Cederic?

"Everyone wee one who was even a wee bit well known and beloved at Hogwarts is dead! Also Delilah Jones, a Ravenclaw!"

Slowly, two tears fell glistening from Cederic's eyes. They glistened in the moonlight.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, an emu, spotting the sparkle came and bit Federica to death.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the sequel to my critically acclaimed first chapter! Usually I hate sequels, but this one is really good. Love you all! In a platonic way because boys are icky and I just don't swing the other way! Sorry!

Evelyn4eva


	2. Shoelaces?

Delilah Jones stared down at her pretty sparkly shoelaces. They were a gift from her brother. His name had been Cederic Diggory and he had sent them to her from one of his trips to Scotland. They were very close, and looked very alike. He had been named Diggory, after her father and she had been named Jones, her mother's maiden name. He knew that she loved funny muggle shoes and had brought back a pair from every trip he had made. He loved Scotland, sometimes she wished that someday she could visit it too, see the place that her beloved dead brother had loved so much.

Cederic had been one of the first casualties of Voldemort after he had returned. Delilah had had to hear all the gossip and rumors for months. Her having a different last name had spared her some, but not enough that it didn't hurt still, every waking and sleeping moment.

For the first time since she had first learned of his death Delilah felt okay. She was practically skipping as she skipped down to potions with her best friend, Hillbilly Jenkins (Hillbilly's parents were against stereotyping so they named her that even though they thought she was going to be a proper English person, they were wrong, she turned out to be a hillbilly).

"Hahahahahahah! I feel so happy and alive! Youth and joy are running through my veins!" jubilated Delilah!

"Cat's Fiddlestickestnest! That shor' are swellestnest ain't it!" said Hillbilly (Sorry for the Stereotyping, but that is how HillBilly talks).

It was a very special day. It was her birthday! She had received many wrapped presents that she had decided to wait to open until after potions class. Opening presents was her second favorite hobby, after being with her brother.

Delilah never knew of the horrible fate that awaited her in Potions that day.


End file.
